


Strange Summoning

by Birdschach



Series: Summoned [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Choking, Desperation, Female wetting, Omorashi, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Wetting, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:51:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5999722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tharja discovered a strange Tome during battle, and decided to experiment with it. Her results were unexpected, to say the least. A creature was summoned, which has its way with several of the Shepherd's female soldiers. (All omorashi/wetting occurs in Chapter 2, so if that's what you're after, it's there. If it's what you want to avoid, it's there.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tharja

Tharja considered the strange tome she had found once more. Though it was unlike any she had seen before, she could tell it fell into dark magicks. She ran her finger along the inlay on the cover, which seemed to show a mass of vines entangling upon themselves. If she didn't focus on the image, it appeared to shift and move, as if the tome itself were alive. She had nearly tripped over the tome as the Shepherds fought Plegia's troops near a decrepit temple.

Should she open it? Should she read its contents, and learn whatever magical secrets were held within? Dark magic could be quite fearsome, and a certain level of caution was required any time one was dealing with an unknown spell. But what if the magic had some great tactical value? If the tide of entire battles could be turned with this tome, it would surely draw Robin's attention to her. And this realization overpowered any argument Tharja could make against it.

The risks would be well worth it, if it won her Robin's affection. And as much as she hated to admit it, she had grown fond of the Shepherds as a whole, and would not mind helping them if this new magic was as powerful as she hoped. She opened the tome, and began to read.

~X~

Tharja quickly discovered that the tome was used for a summoning of some otherwordly creature. As for what the creature was or what it would do, there was very little information. The rope-like vines that appeared on the cover were common images within the text, however, and Tharja guessed that it had something to do with that. Perhaps the creature would bind their opponents on command, making the battle that much easier? 

As she read, her curiosity grew, and she knew she would not be sated until she had completed the rituals listed within, and summoned the creature. Possessed by the determination brought on by anything that might win her Robin's favor, she prepared. The materials she needed weren't exactly common, but gathering strange curios and magical ingredients was second nature to her after the many curses she had cast.

In just a few short hours, she was ready to attempt the summoning ritual. Wanting a relatively private place to conduct her test, she returned to her tent and set up the ritual there, hoping no one would disturb her until she had discovered the nature of the creature, and what possible purpose it might have. Just in case, she kept a fire tome on hand, in the hopes that she could vanquish whatever creature was brought forth if it proved hostile.

With all of her preparations complete, Tharja began the summoning. She followed each step exactly, knowing that any mistake in such a precise ritual could end in disaster. After a complicated process spanning several moments, a dark portal seemed to form within her tent. The portal hung in the air for a moment, until a pair of green appendages slithered out, gripped the ground, and pulled a strange creature through the portal, which sealed immediately. 

Tharja regarded the creature cautiously, taking in its features. The beast was nothing more than a tangled knot of rope-like tentacles. If there was a body beneath them, or any distinguishing features, they could not be seen through the constantly shifting appendages. She noted that the knot of smooth, tentacles looked exactly like the ornate inlay on the tome's cover, and was sure that this creature was the intended summon. 

"And what are you supposed to be?" Tharja called out, not impressed by the ridiculous creature. It had no eyes, and the tentacles seemed to be busy tangling with each other. But, as if in response to her words, the end of one tentacle detached from the mass, and reached out toward her with alarming speed. 

Shocked by this sudden movement, Tharja used her fire tome to launch a fireball at the strange monster. As the fireball reached its mark, engulfing the monster in flames, and causing the reaching tentacle to droop to the ground, Tharja breathed a sigh of relief. 

"Seems you don't have enough battlefield appication to make it worthwhile to keep you alive. Robin wouldn't be impressed with you at all." She mused, preparing another spell that would likely finish off the beast. Before she could cast, however, the creature began shifting its tentacles so that the burning appendages were smothered, and the flames extinguished. 

As she stood in awe of the creature's ingenuity, and began hastening her spell, the previously advancing tentacle lifted off the ground and lashed at her hands, knocking the tome from her grip. 

"You'll pay for that, beast. Mark my words, I was only toying with you before." Tharja said, as she bent to pick up the tome and renew her assault. But before her hand was halfway to the ground, the tentacle had wrapped itself around her wrist. 

The tentacle was surprisingly warm and soft, not at all slimy or rough as she expected. She desperately tried pull free, but was surprised once more by the strength of the appendage, which was impossible to pry loose, even though it had stretched far from its body. 

As she struggled to pull her arm free, three more tentacles launched from the mass, and as each found its target, she struggled desperately to move any of her limbs at all. It dawned on her that this monster was more than she could handle, and she opened her mouth, beginning a cry for help. 

This cry was cut short almost before it began as a fifth tentacle wrapped itself around her face, covering her mouth and muffling her shouts. Knowing no member of the Shepherds would hear her at this hour, muffled as she was, she gave up. 

Tharja instead focused all of her efforts in twisting and contorting her body however she could in an attempt to break free of the creature's grip. But it was futile. The beast was simply too strong, and as it slithered toward her, she began to understand just how much danger she was truly in. 

But with that understanding came another; she was completely at the mercy of this creature. Whatever it wanted, it would surely get. But what could it be? Once the creature was closer, a pair of tentacles split off from the mass. These two were different in color, a light pink instead of the dark green that made up the bulk of the creature. Furthermore, they seemed to glisten in the candlelight of her tent, something the other appendages did not do. 

And as they made contact, one touching just under her collar, the other at the base of her stomach, she understood why. It seemed that these tentacles secreted some sort of viscous liquid, that caused her skin to tingle pleasantly wherever they touched. 

Each tentacle began to explore her body, slowly and patiently. One moved upward, skirting the edge of her collar, and wriggling beneath her cloak to feel her shoulder, while the other moved lower, running along her hip and down toward her thigh. As they reached these more sensitive areas, Tharja could feel her body begin heating up, and she couldn't suppress a moan. 

Despite all her best efforts to dampen her arousal, the patient way the creature explored her body while she was utterly helpless was too much for her, especially with the aphrodisiac effect the new tentacles had. She knew she had to be getting wet, and could do nothing to stop it.

It seemed the creature could sense it as well, and was curious. The pink tentacles each retreated, and began to reach between her legs. Whether Tharja was screaming or moaning, or something in between was impossible to tell, but she dreaded what might happen if the tentacles reached her cunt, as what the beast could sense had already instilled a fierce purpose in its movements.

One tentacle lifted the loincloth that rested between her legs, as the other lighted gently upon her panties. Tharja whimpered, helpless to stop the creature. When suddenly a voice rang out, calling from outside her tent. 

"Heya, Tharja!" The unmistakable voice of Vaike called. A voice Tharja had never been so happy to hear. The creature seemed to be frightened by the man's voice, and released her immediately, skittering away, somehow managing to flatten out and slip under the wall of her tent. 

"I'm just doing my rounds of the camp, and figured ol' Teach would check in on you." He said from the tent's entrance. Tharja glanced at herself in the mirror, and saw that her clothes and hair were disheveled by the creature.

"There's no need, Vaike." she replied, with an icy voice that hid the panic she still felt. "I'm actually trying to sleep, so if you would please..."

Luckily, Vaike took the hint, leaving Tharja to ponder what had happened, and if the creature would be a permanent summon that would need to be banished or destroyed, or if it would fade away over time.


	2. Maribelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maribelle slips off to the camp's latrine, and encounters something she couldn't imagine, let alone expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, I'm a huge fan of omorashi, and this chapter has it. Should be the only chapter that does, and Maribelle is still in chapter 3, so you'll still see some of her even if you skip this one.

Generally, Maribelle tried to refrain from drinking tea late at night, as she would find it next to impossible to sleep through the night without waking to relieve herself. Tonight, however, she had gotten caught up in her studies of Ylissean law, a pursuit she maintained even on march. And how else could she study but with copious amounts of her favorite teas, to keep her happy and focused? But as she rose from the warmth of her bed, and straightened her bedclothes, she felt far from happy. 

Maribelle had awoken suddenly in the night, as her body pushed itself to its limit trying to contain the tea she had drank last night, and she knew that she would have to make a trip to the camp's latrine before she'd have any hope of sleeping. 

Though she didn't get fully dressed, she put on her white riding pants over the panties she wore to bed, and left her white sleeping shirt unchanged. It would be nothing more than a trip quick to the latrine, and she'd be back in bed! 

~X~

Maribelle cut through the woods the Shepherds had camped beside, making her way to her relief. While she understood the practical reasons why the latrine should be far from camp and from any water source, her achingly full bladder made her grumble to herself.

As she continued, she seemed to fill up more and more. She was glad that she had woken up when she did, or this could have been a much bigger problem. Perhaps even leading to her wetting her bed, though she dreaded to even consider that happening. A noble lady of Ylisse, bedwetting? The scandal would be enormous! 

Finally, Maribelle reached the clearing they had designated the latrine. But just as she was picking a spot, she heard a rustling in the woods, from the same direction as camp. As the sound came into focus, she could tell it was two distinct footsteps. 

"Hello?" she called out. "Did you need to relieve yourself as well?" 

Maribelle was sure it was simply another Sheperd, here for the same reason as she was. But as the silence drew on, she began to grow worried. 

"If you're some sort of bandit, I'll have you know the camp is still within earshot! If you try anything with me, you'll have all of the Shepherds rushing in on you." Maribelle threatened. 

She was satisfied that any bandit would be cowed by her threat, and returned to her business, trying to find a good spot. The distraction had been bad, as her bladder was full to bursting now, with sharp pains beginning to affect her. 

Finally, she found a good spot, but before she pulled down her pants, she looked back at the last place she had heard the noise. She assured herself she was simply being paranoid, anything would have left after her warning. 

Then she saw movement. Her breath caught in her throat. A curious creature slithered out of the woods, unlike anything she had seen before. The creature moved startlingly fast using strange whipping motions to thrust itself along the ground. Maribelle was repulsed by the mass of tentacles that made up its body, and was suddenly aware that she had brought no form of weapon; not even her healing stave. 

"Help!" She began to cry out, though the shock of the creature and pain in her bladder resulted in a cry that was nowhere near loud enough to reach the camp. But it was loud enough for the creature to find her. One of its tentacles shot out towards her, wrapping around her face and blocking her mouth. 

Maribelle brought both hands up and tried to yank the appendage free, while she back-pedaled furiously in an attempt to escape. But she creature's grip was too tight for her to dislodge it, and her attempts were cut short. As suddenly as the first, two more tentacles launched towards her, each wrapping around her wrist and holding her still. 

She continued trying to back away from the beast, until it lifted her up into the air, letting her arms take her weight. Even as she was lifted, she attempted to bite and scream at the tentacle across her mouth, and kicked her legs furiously but futilely. But as two more tentacles reached out - taking their time considering her compromised situation - and wrapped around her ankles, she found she could hardly move at all. 

Maribelle was terrified. She began whimpering in fear, unable to stop tears from welling up. Whatever this creature was, she was completely at its mercy. She had become so focused on her escape that Maribelle had completely forgotten her pressing need for relief. But her bladder was still full, and as a sharp pang ran through her, she was caught off guard. A spurt of her hot piss escaped her, running briefly down her leg before her clothes absorbed it. 

She was able to regain control to her great surprise, but it seemed that the creature could sense her piss, likely by smell, and was intensely curious. It pulled her closer towards it, angling her legs and hips towards it, almost as if it were trying for a closer look. Two glistening pink tentacles rose from the depths of the mass, and made for her wet crotch. 

Maribelle's whimpering grew more desperate, more frantic. She had no idea what this monster might do to her, but nothing she thought of could be good. What if it were to touch her? To...enter her? How could she ever be wed if her purity were tainted by such a foul creature? 

These questions raced through her mind as the new appendages made contact, rubbing along her thigh where the stream of piss had stopped. Even through her clothes, she could feel a certain dampness to these tentacles, which contrasted the dry, smooth texture of the five which held her. And wherever they touched, she began to tingle pleasantly.

As the tentacles moved up her leg, she was struck again by a sharp pain from her agonizingly full bladder. It seemed the earlier leak had not bought her much time, and she finally lost complete control. She pissed herself, her whimpers turning into a moan of relief, as the hot stream of her piss ran down her legs, soaking through her panties and her pants, speeding along the trail blazed by her leak, and then continuing on down her legs in rivulets. 

This fascinated the creature. The pink tentacles redoubled their efforts, and were joined by two more. The new appendages went directly for Maribelle's crotch, from which the warm piss was still flowing freely, and began to press against her. As her bladder finally emptied, and her piss stopped, the monster did not. The first set of tentacles greedily sought out the trails the piss had made down her legs, while the second set continued to press and rub against her cunt. 

The intense feeling of relief, coupled with the immediate attention of the monster, quickly had Maribelle squirming and whimpering anew. Though now she was fighting her own arousal rather than her need to piss. The creature was able to tell what she enjoyed with eerie precision, and would experiment constantly, while cycling through known favorites. 

Eventually, the two tentacles examining the piss along her legs decided to move elsewhere. They started at her navel, which her raised arms had exposed. Maribelle had to fight to suppress a giggle as the tentacles moved along her bare skin. The strange tingling effect they caused was much worse on bare skin, and it was no small part of why resistance was increasingly difficult. 

But resist she did. Eventually, one of the tentacles reached the start of her pants, and seemed confused by the change in textures. It pressed against the waist of her pants, until it finally managed to slither between the cloth and her leg. She hissed sharply. The feeling of the strange appendage wriggling beneath her clothes was almost unbearable. If it went much further, it would touch her cunt directly.

Whether it was the scent of her piss, or the growing dampness her arousal was causing, the tentacle was slowly but surely moving towards her pussy. And as she attempted to beg and plead through the tentacle that muffled her, it touched her. It took the creature a moment to understand it had reached the source of so many curiosities. An agonizing moment for Maribelle, as the tonguelike appendage rested on her cunt. 

Then, it began to stroke her. It stayed outside of her, but it moved around the edges of her pussy, and would slowly slide from the bottom of her to the top, as if it were savoring every inch. Maribelle refused to give in, though the pleasure was crashing over her in waves. She opened her mouth wide in a moan she had no hope of suppressing, and the flesh of the tentacle around her mouth pressed inward. Seeing an opportunity, she bit down as hard as she could. 

The tentacle around her mouth recoiled, freeing her head for a moment. But it came at a cost, as the tentacle exploring the entrance of her cunt advanced into her, as if in recoil to the shock of its fellow. The feeling of something so strange in her virgin depths was overwhelming. And the pleasant tingling that followed it was nearly unbearable. 

"He-!" Maribelle tried to call out, but had to clamp her mouth shut as the tip of a tentacle aimed directly for her mouth. The appendage tried forcing its way in, but couldn't get past her teeth. It instead wrapped itself around the back of her head, holding her steady. One of the pink tentacles abandoned its ceaseless exploration of her legs and, sensing new territory, moved towards her mouth. 

Maribelle steeled herself, ready for another assault. She vowed to herself that no matter what this creature did to her, she wouldn't allow herself to reach climax. She couldn't let it best her. But then she heard a sound. One she couldn't have prepared for. 

"Maribelle! Are you out here? I've been looking for you! " A familiar voice sounded from the treeline. 

"No! Lissa, get ou-" she began to call out, but her warning was cut short as the tentacle shot inside her mouth, reducing it to a pathetically muffled grunt. She could only watch in mute horror as her best friend Lissa stepped into the clearing, smiling innocently, until her eyes landed on Maribelle, and widened in horror.


	3. Lissa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lissa comes upon Maribelle in the clearing, and the creature has two ladies in its clutches.

Lissa couldn't sleep. She had been tossing and turning for what felt like an eternity. And for all she knew, it could have been, though it also could have been five minutes. Regardless, sleep simply would not come to her. She frequently had troubles falling asleep, but when things were this bad, there was only one thing that could really help her. She dressed herself, and headed out into the night. 

On the nights like tonight, she would visit her friend Maribelle, and though Maribelle never had trouble sleeping, she would always wake up with a smile when Lissa visited, and brew her a calming tea that would help her relax, and would talk with her until she was so drowsy she could hardly speak. 

And on most of these nights, Lissa was so drowsy and comfortable, she wouldn't bother walking back to her own tent. She would simply share Maribelle's bed, though it was a somewhat tight fit. Truth be told, the two slept more comfortably during these impromptu sleepovers than during any other time, though neither had ever admitted it to the other. 

So, she decided, she would pay Maribelle a visit, and they would have one of their sleepovers, and it would be another great night with her best friend. 

~X~

"Maribelle! Can I come in?" Lissa called softly at the entrance of her friend's tent. And strangely, she heard nothing in response. She waited a moment, thinking perhaps Maribelle was sleeping more deeply than usual. After calling again, and still getting no response, she lifted the tent flap just enough to peek inside.

When she saw Maribelle was not in her room, she couldn't help but feel worried. It wasn't like Maribelle to go out at night, but Lissa was sure it was something simple, and that she was getting worked up over nothing. 

For a brief moment, she wondered if Maribelle was visiting one of the men in the camp, and felt a white-hot flash of jealous anger that she couldn't quite explain. But she decided she'd wait until Maribelle returned. Her friend had to come back some time, right? 

~X~

This decision lasted about as long as most of Lissa's decisions did, and within 10 minutes, the princess was searching the camp. Suddenly, she realized she hadn't considered the latrines! Maribelle likely had to relieve herself in the night, and was probably on her way back now. If she headed there, she could meet her on the way back, and keep her company on the walk. 

~X~

Lissa was surprised she hadn't encountered Maribelle on the path yet. Maybe her hunch was wrong? Either way, she was almost to the clearing, and might as well check to make sure. 

"Maribelle!" she shouted as she neared the clearing. "Are you out here? I've been looking for you!"

And she heard a faint response! She couldn't make out what they had said, but it was definitely Maribelle! She broke through the treeline, and saw Maribelle. Her face lit up in a smile as she started towards her friend. But then she saw something was very wrong. 

A strange creature was next to Maribelle, and Maribelle wasn't standing, she was being held in the air. Strange appendages held her, while more yet wriggled along her body. One was even pushing its way into her mouth, while another bulged beneath her pants as it moved this way and that. 

"Wha...what's going on?" Lissa said, stunned by what she was seeing. Without thinking, she picked up a nearby stick, and rushed to her friend's aid, feeling that hot rage once more. Too late she noticed more of the powerful looking green tentacles that held her friend immobile were racing towards her.

In an instant, they had snared her wrists and ankles in the same way they had Maribelle's. She struggled, trying in vain to break free from the creature's grasp. 

"Maribelle, are you okay?" she asked, looking at the dire situation her friend was in, and knowing the same thing would happen to her. "It'll be okay, at least we're here for each other, right?" The two pink tentacles that had continued caressing Maribelle's legs now stopped, and began making their way towards Lissa, as she too was lifted into the air with a desperate whimper. 

Maribelle could not speak with the tentacle in her mouth, and was reduced to a grunt she hoped sounded affirmative. Whatever the tentacles secreted that caused such a pleasant tingle surprisingly tasted quite pleasant, a fact Maribelle hated. She couldn't stand how pleasurable all that the monster did felt. It was probing her, touching her in ways she had never been touched, and she couldn't help but like it. 

But still, she managed to remain stoic, and was able to prevent herself from reaching orgasm. The creature night be able to overpower her physically, but she couldn't let it best her mentally as well. Lissa worried her, however. The princess was a dear friend to Maribelle, how could she watch as this creature did the horrible things it was doing to her to Lissa? 

Lissa had similar worries, as seeing Maribelle in such a situation already had her worried about how she could stay as strong. As the tentacles reached her, it seemed she'd find out. The first went for her mouth, and though Lissa had clamped it shut, managed to wriggle in through her lips and press against her teeth. The other tentacle tried to reach her cunt, but was confused by her dress. 

The tentacles could simply slip inside Maribelle's pants, and reach her that way, but the dress was one piece, and much larger. It had no understanding of simply going beneath the dress and reaching her that way. Lissa was relieved; if the monster couldn't learn how to touch her, it couldn't break her as easily. 

But then it changed its tactic. It went high instead, caressing her neck until it reached the start of her collar. Just as it had with Maribelle's pants, it wriggled inside, slithering between her dress and her bare skin. It would be difficult for it to reach her cunt by this path, but it happened to brush against one of her breasts, lingering slightly on her nipple. This caused a moan Lissa simply couldn't suppress. A moan which opened her mouth slightly, for the briefest moment. Still, the tentacle managed to force its way in.

The taste was salty, but surprisingly pleasant, as the appendage wiggled within her mouth. The longer it was within her, the more sensitive her mouth became. And as one tentacle explored her mouth, the other had continued toying with her breast, coiling around it and rubbing her nipple. She became more and more sensitive, and her moaning became more and more frequent.

Maribelle could hardly stand to watch her friend, yet could not shut or divert her eyes. The tentacles within her had not slowed in the slightest, and she could feel heat spreading through her body as she became more and more aroused. But, both of the girls managed to hold on. Though they were restrained and couldn't resist physically, they refused to come from the monster's stimulation.

Suddenly, a new pair of tentacles emerged from the mass, which were blue and ended in a flesh forceps. These headed directly for Lissa, and gripped her dress firmly. The monster had become confident that whatever the second layer it had distinguished was, such differences meant it could be removed. Both Lissa and Maribelle gasped in shock, as the creature tore Lissa's clothes off of her body, as if it were unwrapping a present. 

Lissa began to struggle much more fiercely, as she felt an intense shame that Maribelle would see her in such a state. The creature launched multiple tentacles towards her, one of which wrapped around her midsection and held her steady. Another of the pink appendages made for her cunt, and began teasing at her tight entrance. 

Maribelle watched as Lissa tried desperately to resist the creature, but noticed her face become increasingly flushed with each passing moment. She was distracted by her friend's predicament, and by the strange coincidence that she found it much harder to resist the creature herself now that Lissa was in such dire straits. She was so distracted, in fact, that she hardly noticed as the forceps of the tentacles closed on her own clothing, until it was tugging at them and tearing them away. 

Now that they were each stripped bare, the monster had no trouble forcing itself into their wet entrances. And still more tentacles reached out, finding places to caress and stroke, and to tease and rub, driving each of them closer and closer to the orgasm they tried desperately to resist. 

Finally, with tentacles exploring her mouth and cunt, and teasing her nipples, Lissa broke. Her desperate moans stopped, before culminating in a massive moan of relief, as her body clenched and waves of pleasure rolled over her. Witnessing Lissa's orgasm was enough to push Maribelle over the edge as well, as she too moaned with intense pleasure, the relief of giving in after so much resistance was so intense she could sense nothing else. 

The monster did not stop, however. It continued experimenting, trying new combinations and locations, until a fireball suddenly flew from the treeline and struck it. It dropped the two girls, who fell harmlessly to the ground. Tharja stepped into the clearing, preparing another spell. Thinking the odds were against it, the creature fled into the woods. Tharja looked Maribelle and Lissa over, both of them panting as they tried to catch their breath. 

She realized they were in no state to give chase to the creature, cursed quietly, and followed the beast on her own. The friends were left behind, and eventually caught their breath. Neither had the courage to speak to the other, and could in fact hardly look at each other without blushing. 

Lissa couldn't push the jealous rage she felt when she suspected Maribelle of visiting one of the men, or when she saw the monster's assault on her, from her mind. And Maribelle was struggling against the guilt that the monster's efforts weren't what pushed her over the edge; it was seeing her friend lose control and come so powerfully that did her in. 

They gathered up what scraps of clothing they could, and headed back to camp. Maybe when they arrived at Maribelle's tent they would be ready to talk. Or perhaps they would both be too shy. But, out in the woods around the camp, the monster was still at large.


	4. Olivia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The monster stumbles upon Olivia while she practices her dancing by moonlight.

Olivia enjoyed nights like tonight, when the temperature was perfect, and the light of the moon and stars were enough. When it came to practicing her dancing, they were ideal. Not many of the Shepherds went out at night, and even fewer ventured from camp without need. She was a rare exception, always taking any private opportunity to practice. 

Though her invigorating dance was the pride of the Ylissean army, dancing off the battlefield was difficult for Olivia. She would develop a terrible stage fight, making her freeze completely. She hoped that with enough practice and repetition, it would be second nature, and she could dance no matter where she was or who was watching. 

~X~

While Olivia danced, she hardly sensed anything. Hours could fly by, and she would hardly even notice. And this lack of observation was true once more, as a shadowy figure in the woods closed in on her. Before entering the clearing, a snapping branch was loud enough to knock her out of the trance she so often entered when she practiced. 

"Wh...who's out there?" she called out, timidly. "I'm just practicing. Please, go away, I have nothing of value out here." The sound stopped. Olivia listened for several minutes, trying to determine if her observer had left. When she heard no other sounds, she was confident that she was alone. 

She began to dance once more, a passionate routine that she could never perform with an audience, yet one that would likely move all in attendance to tears. Until something in the otherwise flat clearing tripped her, causing her to fall on her ass. She sighed in frustration. The dance had been going so well! 

Then it struck her. She had across that spot several times in the night, and had never encountered any obstacle. She craned her neck to look at what had tripped her, and her mouth dropped open in shock. It looked like a large green snake had slithered into the clearing and tripped her. Olivia drew her legs up, her knees resting under her chin, and watched the offending snake that now lie still. 

Before her eyes, the snake lifted from the ground. Once the light struck the snake, and it was free from the obscuring grass of the clearing, Olivia could tell it was not a snake. It was like nothing she'd seen before, utterly smooth, and tapering off to a smooth point with no eyes or mouth. 

"What's going on?" she mused aloud, wondering what manner of creature it was. And as the monster heard her speak, the tentacle lunged toward her quickly. Before she could react, it had wrapped around her ankles, and now held her upside down within the clearing. 

"Please...whatever this is, put me down...I'll just leave, there'll be no tr-" her voice caught in her throat as her assailant slithered into the clearing. The strange mass of tentacles struck her speechless, unable to wrap her mind around it. 

The monster had no such problem, as it launched a plethora of its appendages towards her, each finding their mark and wrapping tightly around her. Learning from its previous encounters, it held her ankles, and kept one tentacle around her midsection to keep her steady and bear her weight. As the blood rushed to her head, the aphrodisiac-laden pink tentacles rushed toward her body. 

The creature had already learned prime targets, and the appendages found their marks quickly. Olivia gasped in shock as two of the tentacles slithered beneath her top, gently rubbing her breasts and occasionally coiling around her nipples. A third wriggled into the crotch of her outfit, and began caressing her pussy. The feeling was overwhelming as the creature pleasured her, leaving Olivia panting as arousal overwhelmed her, and giving the fourth tentacle its opening as it pressed into her mouth, toying with her tongue as if it were a lover giving her a passionate kiss. 

The monster's aphrodisiac was having an intense effect on the dancer, and before she realized what she was doing, her hands had betrayed her. One slipped beneath her panties and toyed with her cunt alongside the tentacle, while the other helped to hold one of her breasts steady while the creature played with her nipple beneath the cloth, coiling around it gently. She gasped as she came to her senses, and snapped her hands to her sides, whimpering in shame at what she had done. The tentacle in her mouth withdrew, and began caressing her ass, curious about the as-of-yet explored territory.

Olivia attempted to resist the monster, but had come dangerously close to her climax when she helped it pleasure her. She found it impossible to wind back down while it continued stimulating her. As if it could sense how close she was, the creature worked even harder. It delved into her tight cunt, greedily exploring her entrance, and spreading its pleasant tingling after-effect deeper within her. Olivia knew it was only a matter of time before she came, but continued dragging it out, hoping she could find some inner well of strength that could resist the beast.

But, as it brought out its forceps-tentacles and stripped her, she knew she couldn't win. The constant simulation, coupled with the blood rushing to her head, were simply too much when coupled with the shame of being nude in front of this monster. 

"Please..." she begged, between desperate moans. "I don't want to...not like this..."

Her pleas seemed only to encourage the beast, and finally, all her resistance shattered, Olivia came. She screamed in pleasure as the intense orgasm rocked her body. Her feet and hands clenched, the muscles beyond her control. She shut her eyes and rode the waves of pleasure for what felt like an eternity, while the beast allowed her a respite from its magnificient torture. 

Finally, after she caught her breath and calmed down, she opened her eyes. It seemed the monster had only been allowing her to rest, and was not yet done with her. Two red tentacles had joined the fray, their shape new and strange, yet oddly familiar. As she looked at them, she realized what was familiar about them, and a memory she had long ago repressed came to her unbidden.

~X~

All the Shepherds had heard the tale of Basilio bravely rescuing the fair maiden Olivia from a noble who attempted to steal her away after seeing her dance. But only Basilio and Olivia knew the true extent of what had happened that night. The story followed a thread of truth; the noble really did try to kidnap her, and spoke of wanting to marry her and have her all to himself.

But this exchange occured behind one of the theatre troupe's wagons while the other members were celebrating the show within a tavern. She had stepped out briefly to get some fresh air, and didn't notice the man follow her out. Suddenly, he had thrusted her against the side of the wagon, pressing his body greedily against hers. She felt something warm and fleshy pulse against her, as the man's crotch rested against her bare thigh.

"You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." the man said, his breath reeking of alcohol. "I simply must wed you. I must have you. Please, don't make me wait until our wedding night..."

"What!?" Olivia asked in surprise. "Why would I ever marry you?"

"Because I'm a nobleman." he said, condescendingly. The noble was not accustomed the being told no, and was very put out by Olivia's resistance. 

"You...aren't acting very noble..." Olivia said, on the verge of tears. The man flew into a rage at this, and his rage only served to fuel his desires. He pulled his cock out of his pants, and Olivia gasped at the sight of it. She had never seen a man's member before, and had never expected the circumstances to be this frightening. The man turned her around so that she faced the wagon, and her ass was facing him, and pressed her against the side once more. 

The man groped at her breasts, and breathed heavily into her ear, whispering about how nice it would be once she was his, how he would give her everything she dreamed of. She felt his hard cock brush against her ass, and began to cry. 

"Hell no!" an enraged voice bellowed behind her. Suddenly, the man was gone. She turned, and saw Basilio had grabbed the man from behind and slammed him onto the ground. 

The Khan of Ferox found it difficult to restrain himself as he attacked the man, but once he was confident the noble was unconscious, he approached Olivia and placed a gentle hand upon her shoulder. 

"I'm sorry, girl. As soon as I noticed you had gone, and that lout as well, I left the tavern fearing the worst."

"I...thank you...if you hadn't come when you did, I..." Olivia stammered, burying her face in the imposing man's chest.

"Any man who thinks he can force himself upon a woman when I'm nearby can kiss my sweet brown arse. Feel welcome to stick with me, girl. Your dancing was the greatest I've seen, and Ferox would love to call you our own."

"I...okay." she agreed, smiling up at her rescuer. 

~X~

It was a time she tried not to think about, when she saw how cruel and heartless men could be. Yet, at the same time, her conversation with Basilio was one of her favorite memories. Because she saw at that same moment how selfless and heroic men could be. Basilio never made any advances towards her, and treated her more like a daughter or sister who was under his protection. But now, the chances of Basilio, or any of the Shepherds, making an unexpected rescue were dismally low. 

The new tentacles that wavered before her were a dark red, and ended in a shape that was nearly identical to the cock of a man. And now that she had opened her eyes, they seemed to bear down upon her. The first of these new tentacles slipped between her breasts, as the other tentacles pressed them against it. The aphrodisiac-tentacles had stopped their explorations, instead opting to rub at her most sensitive areas, keeping their effect potent.

The cock-like appendage began to thrust between her bare tits, its warm, smooth flesh not entirely unpleasant as it rubbed against her. Eventually it seemed to extend, and while it continued to slip between her breasts, it worked its way into her mouth as well, forcing it open and itself inside. The taste was very different from the salty-sweet of the aphrodisiac tentacle, but still surprisingly pleasant. 

One of the pink tentacles that had been hanging idle began toying with her nipple once more, and Olivia wondered how long the beast would keep up this pleasure-torture? As if in answer to her question, the other red tentacle moved towards her pussy, and pressed its warm tip against her. She moaned around the tentacle fucking her mouth and tits, as the contact with her cunt felt incredible. She quickly moved her hands towards it, however, and grabbed it in order to hold it steady. With both hands wrapped around its shaft, she surprised both the monster and herself as she held it at bay, not allowing it to penetrate her. 

Her triumph was short lived, as two green tentacles wrapped around her wrists, pulling her upright and removing her resistance. The blood stopped rushing towards her head, which was a relief, but one tentacle still fucked her breasts and mouth, and the other would now face no resistance as it tried to fuck her. And as it pressed against her again, she whimpered in feeble resistance, before moaning in pleasure. 

Despite her best efforts at suppression, the aphrodisiac had its powerful effect, and the tentacles weren't altogether unpleasant. While it was a somewhat tight fit for Olivia's virgin pussy, the tentacle was able to force its way inside with no issue with how wet she was. It slid in and out of her, driving her crazy as it fucked her. The pink tentacles' constant teasing of her nipples while she was fucked in her mouth as well were no help, and before long Olivia was at the verge of another orgasm.

But, strangely enough, it seemed the creature might be as well. It began to twitch as it fucked her, but showed no sign of slowing. In fact, it seemed to be speeding up, and fucking her more intensely. Until it did the unexpected. One tentacle pulled out of her mouth, while the other remained inside her, fucking her all the more vigorously. 

While one fucked her, the other hung in the air, twitching, but did not move otherwise. Eventually, both fired their hot loads as the beast came, massive amounts of hot come splattering against her face, and after some slight adjustment, her breasts. The come seemed to fill her, as well, the heat pouring into her body and driving her to an orgasm of her own, which once again curled her hnds and feet, and had her screaming in pleasure.

At this moment, Tharja once more swooped in, firing her magic at the beast, utilizing lightning magic instead. This seemed to have a more profound effect on the creature, causing it to drop the dazed Olivia and flee into the woods once more. Tharja paused briefly, to assist Olivia in regaining her senses. But she knew she could not afford to tarry for long, or the creature would find another victim. How many more of her friends and comrades would it violate before she could put a stop to it? It managed to travel so quickly and erratically that finding it between assaults proved incredibly challenging, but as word spread more and more Shepherds would join the search. Eventually, they would defeat the beast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a little bit crazy with the headcanon of Olivia's rescue there, but hey. Makes sense to me.


	5. Miriel and Cordelia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miriel finds the beast, and tries to experiment with it. Cordelia tries to rescue her, but ends up becoming her own damsel in distress.

By now, rumors of the events in the woods had spread through the camp. Many slept yet, but the arrival of Lissa and Maribelle, followed by Olivia, roused Miriel, Cordelia, and Cherche from their rest. Each of them grew determined when they heard what had happened, and decided to venture into the woods themselves to assist Tharja. 

At least, Cordelia and Cherche set out to help. Miriel's motives were somewhat different. From what she has gathered of her fellow soldiers' stories, the beast wasn't malicious. She theorized that it had been created for the purpose of experimenting on women (at least, they had been its only targets thus far) in a way that was not entirely unpleasant, even if it was unwanted. 

As a scientifically minded woman, the idea of hunting down a potentially intelligent creature chafed her, and aimed to find it. Not to exterminate it, but to allow it to study her. And to study it in turn. Knowing the disapproval the others would feel, she kept her motives hidden, and suggested splitting their trio to increase the area they could search. 

The others hesitantly agreed, the creature had managed to overpower Maribelle, Lissa, and Olivia, but none of them had been prepared, let alone armed. And Cherche and Cordelia had come with as many of their arms as they could bear. Miriel had brought a satchel, which the others assumed carried myriad tomes she would use, but instead carried equipment for her intended research. 

After they split up, Miriel ended her facade. The forced determination in her eyes faded, replaced with a strange sort of excitement as she searched for the creature. Hopefully she would find it first, before the others managed to destroy it. It could contain many great secrets, the aphrodisiac it produced alone merited an attempt to gather a sample. 

So she searched, excited rather than nervous, with acceptance instead of hatred. She would come to understand the beast, rather than condemn it outright. 

~X~

Cordelia, on the other hand, was outraged. She couldn't believe such a monster existed, and had targeted her dear friends. The Shepherds had handled so much worse, but this creature was of such a strange nature, and its attacks so personal, that she knew it had to be stopped. 

And she'd be the one to do it. The other soldiers often called her a perfectionist. She hated the word, but if she could perfect the destruction of such a vile creature, she'd happily be called a perfectionist for the rest of her life. 

~X~

Miriel heard a rustling as she approached a small clearing, and her heart soared. Had she found it? She prepared the contents of her satchel, hearing the muffled clink of her wrapped sampling jars, and the rustle of her notebooks. She pushed through the treeline, and came face to mass-of-tentacles with her target. It began unknotting its appendages from its collective, but Miriel beat it to the punch.

She placed her satchel on the ground beside her, and removed her clothing, standing nude before the creature that had forced itself upon so many of her fellow Shepherds. She felt satisfaction at finding the beast, and a strange anticipation for what it would do to her as she offered herself up. 

"I did not venture here to assault you, but to discern as much as I possibly can in relation to your origin and purpose." She said, clinically professional. "I have listened with rapt attention to the details of your experimentation on the other women, and wish to experience them for myself."

She was unsure if the creature could understand her words, or see her upraised hands and understand that she meant it no harm. And as it reached out with its pink, aphrodisiac-laden tentacles while she was yet unrestrained, it would seem that it had. 

She bent to reach into her satchel, and pulled out a small sample vial. Miriel had decided that she should collect any material she could for further study after her encounter. And as the appendages neared her, she gently took hold of one and allowed the others to continue on, to touch and caress her. 

She held the sample vial up to the one she held, and attempted to gently squeeze the tentacle to force the aphrodisiac it produced into the vial. She marveled at the intense sensitivity the substance caused, as even her fingers became centers of carnal pleasure after contact. Once the vial had been filled, she placed it gently into the bag, and released the tentacle. 

Without missing a beat, it joined its fellows. Wherever they touched, she felt a pleasant tingling sensation. It would seem that the creature's aphrodisiac had not been exaggerated, and Miriel found it hard to keep a level head as her body became more sensitive. 

But she couldn't give in. The beast was a marvel, though its origin might never truly be known, it could still be studied. It would require that she did not lose herself to the creature's teasing, but the scientific mage was confident she could remain in control. 

Without needing to strip or restrain her, and having gotten its way with Olivia, the beast had awoken an ancient appetite, and quickly brought out its red, cock-like tentacles. They made for her mouth and for her cunt, wanting to feel the sweet pleasure of a consenting partner. She took the first into her mouth, working at it with her tongue. 

She then reached out to the second, taking it in her hands instead of allowing it to venture towards her already soaking wet pussy. At first it recoiled, thinking she were trying to resist. But as she tightened her grip, and began pumping rhythmically with her hands, it seemed to accept the alternative. Though Miriel had had no on-hands experience in pleasuring a man, she had always been a quick study, and through a method of trial and error similar to the beast's own methods, she could tell she was making the creature very happy. It thrusted in and out of her mouth in perfect rhythm with the thrusts of her hand, always pausing briefly just before the tip would exit her mouth, so that she could work it over with her tongue.

The creature had much less determination than its victims had, and before long, it was twitching as it neared climax. Miriel released her grip with one hand, and reached for a sample vial as she continued pumping away with her other hand. As soon as she had maneuvered the sample vial to collect the creature's ejaculate, the beast came, as if it could sense her rising curiousity. Simulatenously, the two tentacles fired their loads. Hot come poured into her mouth in pulses, two of which were enough to fill her mouth completely, with the third following before she had any hope of swallowing. With nowhere else to go, the come forced its way out through her mouth, and spilled from her lips. The tentacle pulled out then, firing a fourth and final load onto her face, covering her in the hot and sticky fluid and splattering against her glasses.

Her vial had successfully caught the other tentacle's come, but had also been unable to hold it all. After two shots, it was full, but this tentacle also fired off four loads, causing it to overflow and run down the vial and her hand. All the tentacles withdrew, and it seemed Miriel had satisfied the creature enough, and it would simply release her. She savored the taste of its come, before swallowing it greedily, surprised at how pleasant it tasted and smelled. She bent down, preparing to pack up her samples before she took her leave. 

As her back was turned, and she was bent to pack her bag and retrieve her clothes, the creature found her ass presented too prime of a target. While she was utterly unawares, a green tentacle wrapped around her waist, while another pushed against her back, forcing her onto all fours. Miriel gasped, shocked that she creature would trick her, and quickly made a mental note that it must be much smarter than she had guessed. But as pink tentacles began massaging her ass and cunt, her arousal made any further thoughts difficult to organize. 

Miriel realized she had bit off more than she could chew, as she reviewed her options and found she could do naught but let the creature have its way with her, and hope it released her once it was bored. She was too worried to try to call out for help, knowing that it was unlikely anyone would be near enough to hear, while incredibly likely that any call for help would enrage the beast, and make her experience that much more unpleasant.

But as she heard a faint crashing through the underbrush, she decided the attempt was worth it, and called out. "Over here! It's got me, over here!"

The creature quickly wrapped a tentacle around her mouth, muffling her, but she noticed the crashing seem to grow nearer, and knew she had been heard. 

~X~

Cordelia pushed through the forest, searching tirelessly for the creature that had caused so much trouble. She wondered if the others had found it yet? And if any of them would be able to stop it if they did? Sure, the others hadn't exactly been prepared, like they were, but she still wondered. 

As she devised strategies to try against such a curious beast, she heard Miriel's call for help, and quickly rushed towards the sound. She crashed through into the clearing, her spear raised and ready to strike. She had no time to look over the scene in detail. She saw the creature violating Miriel, but did not notice the samples she had collected, or that her clothes were neatly folded on the ground. 

Allowing herself no hesitation, Cordelia lunged, driving her spear directly into the mass of tentacles that formed the creature's body, penetrating through it and pinning it to the ground. Cordelia was confident nothing could survive such a strike. She glanced at Miriel, and saw the appendages assaulting her had gone limp.

She could hardly believe she had taken the beast by surprise, and vanquished such a strange foe with ease. She breathed a sigh of relief, and said; "Looks like I made it just in time, huh, Miriel?"

Before Miriel could answer, the silence was broken by a sickening snap, and Cordelia looked down to find nothing more than the shattered shaft of her spear. The creature had survived the hit. In fact, it had maneuvered its body in such a way that the tentacles let the spear pass through harmlessly. 

Cordelia couldn't think. That spear had been her only plan, and her best hope. She desperately tried to think of an alternative, anything she could do to save her friend. And she came up empty. 

The beast had no trouble deciding what to do to her. The assault had angered it greatly, and one of its green tentacles shot out towards her, wrapping itself around her throat in a deadly vicegrip. She struggled desperately for even the slightest gasp of her life's breath, and reached up to pull the tentacle loose.

But it was as hard as iron. The powerful muscles in the appendage could not be loosened, however hard she pulled. And the beast's rage ran deep. It had made no attempt to toy with her, and seemed determined to choke the life from her instead. It lifted her into the air, holding her by her throat, and her grip upon the tentacle became more about supporting her weight than any hope of removing it. She kicked her legs, desperately and futilely, attempting to shake herself loose. As she struggled, the assault on Miriel resumed in earnest. 

Eventually, after an agonizing eternity of breathlessness, the lack of oxygen caught up to Cordelia. Her kicking slowed, her grip began to loosen. Her lungs screamed in pain, but no matter how hard she tried, she could not breathe. Her vision began to cloud, and tears welled up in her eyes, threatening to flow freely. 

Just as she felt she was about to lose consciousness, the beast released her. She fell to her feet, but immediately lost her balance and dropped to all fours. She coughed and sputtered, struggling to catch her breath. But she was not allowed to rest for long. The monster struck out at her with a massive number of tentacles, wrapping her limbs so tightly that she could not move at all. 

It turned her to face Miriel, and had her watch as it stopped merely teasing her, and brought out two of its red tentacles. The tentacle bracing the mage's hips tightened its grip, as the others lined up. Miriel looked back, and saw what was about to happen. She began to groan desperately through the appendage around her mouth, trying to plead with the beast to make it stop. 

She had wanted to research it, to see its methods, but had no intention of losing her virginity to it, either vaginally or anally. But as the tips of each tentacle pressed tentatively against her, she understood that she had no choice. The monster began to fuck her, in both holes at once. It was a painfully tight fit, even though her cunt had been soaked from her arousal, and she could feel the beast stretching her out.

As Cordelia was forced to watch, she was distracted from her own misfortunes. It filled her with rage to see her comrade violated like that, and as the monster continued to tease her, running its tentacles up her legs, under her skirt, always moving upwards over her body, she knew that she'd soon face the same violation. Her attention was drawn back to her own situation, as she felt the creature

But as the creature reached her cuirass, it seemed flummoxed. It was tight enough that going beneath it was difficult, yet hard enough that it couldn't feel her through the metal. It brought out its blue, vice-like tentacles, and began probing at the armor, trying to rip it off of her. 

While the creature was strong, it had no hope of tearing through the metallic armor. It tried and tried, finding no weakness, until it finally chanced upon the leather straps that held the breastplate, and tore the straps. Cordelia gasped sharply as she felt the weight vanish, and heard the thud of her armor hitting the ground. 

For a moment, everything was still. Then, the vice-like tentacles sprang to action once more, and tore her clothing to shreds. The creature now held her nude in the center of the clearing, and Cordelia knew her attack was not forgotten. 

As if on cue, the aphrodisiac tentacles ceased their teasing, and three red tentacles with their eerily familiar shape made their way towards her. And behind them, two thin, bright yellow tentacles followed. The restraining appendages maneuvered her until she was bent at the waist at almost a 90 degree angle, and the red tentacles began gently probing her entrances, which played havoc on the pegasus rider after the extended aphrodisiac. 

A moan escaped her lips, even as one appendage tried to force its way in. She began to think this might not be so bad after all, when a pain so severe erupted along her back that she could not keep her mouth shut, or her eyes open. The yellow tentacles had whipped her, hard, on each side of her back. Red weals formed up almost immediately, and her eyes began to water from the sudden shock of the impact. 

The shock seemed to be the only invitation the beast needed, as all of its tentacles penetrated her at once, nearly pushing her past her breaking point as her cunt, throat, and ass were all stretched out by its large appendages simultaneously. Cordelia had already been breathless from the pain of the whipping, but with one of the cock-like tentacles lodged in her throat, she had no hope of catching her breath. In fact, with the appendage's determination to hold its position, she wondered if the monster had simply decided to continue choking her. 

It would force the tentacle further down her throat, yes, but would never let up enough for her to gain even the slightest gasp of air. As she struggled for any relief, the beast continued fucking her pussy and ass, and the combined assault was making resistance more and more difficult. But for the moment, she managed. If it didn't let up, she would pass out long before she came, which would be a victory of sorts. But just as she thought resistance, was within her reach, the whips blew back once more, and snapped down across her back. 

The pain was unbearable, causing her eyes to snap open, and the last of air to be forced out. She knew she had only a moment at best before she blacked out completely, but the pain had shattered any hope of resistance. She was dimly aware of Miriel struggling against the beast, trying to free herself so that she could come to Cordelia's aid, but knew there was no hope. The creature was fucking her harder, and faster with each passing second. She soon found herself trembling, and the appendages within her stopped suddenly. For a moment, everything was still. But she had been forced to her precipice, and even the brief respite was not enough to stop her orgasm.

Cordelia felt her entire body tense up, as the most intense climax she had ever felt tore through her body, amplified by the desperate struggle for consciousness as she began to see spots. The satisfaction of breaking one of the greatest threats it had faced so far, coupled with the feeling of her cunt tightening on it as she came, and her throat as she struggled for air, pushed the creature to its own climax. All three of the tentacles came at once, firing their loads into her. She grunted as best as she could as the hot, sticky come filled her cunt and ass, and shot directly into her stomach, warm and not entirely unpleasant. 

She reveled in the afterglow, the feeling of bliss was wonderful, even if it was brought about so horribly. But another strike from the whips snapped her out of her pleasant thoughts, just before she blacked out completely. 

~X~

Cordelia coughed and sputtered, and began gasping greedily. It seemed she was back on the ground, and free to move. The creature must be gone. She looked around, and realized she was no longer in the clearing, but was in her own room. She had no idea how long it had been, but someone had cleaned her up, and put her in some fresh clothes. 

It was then that Miriel spoke. "Ah, welcome, your return to consciousness is fortuitous. I had hoped your incapacitation would be brevitous."

"What happened? How'd we get away?" Cordelia asked, surprised at how raspy her voice had become. 

"Ah, yes, our rescue. I was attempting to escape the clutches of the beast, but any of my struggles served only to anger it further. But just after you blacked out, and the insatiable monster set its sights on me, Tharja and Cherche both charged out of the trees, causing the beast to flee. In fact, they're both still in pursuit." Miriel answered.

Cordelia would have asked more, but found her voice betrayed her. She realized she could always ask questions later. After a while, Miriel fetched her a drink, and left. And Cordelia tried to sleep, pushing thoughts of her encounter away.


	6. Cherche and Tharja

The monster knew it didn't have much time left. The axe-wielder and the meddlesome mage would hunt it down and destroy it eventually, the forest was only so big, after all. But it couldn't give up. It had learned so much, the pleasures of the women of this world would not be given up easily. So it prepared.

The creature chose a clearing, and positioned itself in the center. It used its time to spread its appendages around the clearing, creating a trap not unlike a spider's web. Tentacles would be slightly buried, or coiled up trees as if they were vines. Then it made itself still, and waited. 

~X~

Cherche and Tharja had decided not to split up. After all, Miriel and Cordelia's predicament could have been avoided had they all stuck together. The beast would be found eventually, even if it was some otherwordly, eldritch being, it had to be growing tired. How long could the monster keep this up? The two women were quiet, but confident that they would finally put an end to this. Cherche was livid that it had taken them this long, while Tharja felt responsible for what had happened, even if there had been no way for her to know what might happen. They both wanted nothing more than to put an end to the monster.

Eventually, they came upon the clearing the creature had chosen for its last stand. They watched from the shadows of the trees, but after seeing the beast lie still for a while, they decided they had caught it off guard.

"I think we should flank it." Cherche whispered. "If we attack from opposite sides of the clearing, it'll have to split its focus, and we'll stand a much better chance."

"Makes sense to me." Tharja said, as she prepared her tomes. She had brought not only her fiery tome of battle, but also the tome that had caused all of this trouble to begin with. She wasn't sure what had compelled her to bring it, but she thought it might have some use in ending the beast. "Let's just get this over with."

The two women spread out, choosing positions that would be far enough from each other to distract the beast, but not exact opposites so that any errant magic would not be a threat to Cherche. Once she could see Tharja preparing her magic, Cherche charged into the clearing, her axe held high, ready to smite the beast and put an end to its indecent rampage. 

As she approached, she saw one fireball fly towards the monster, but it was much too high, and missed the monster completely. Then another, which hit the ground several feet from the beast, fizzling out ineffectively. Cherche was concerned. Tharja's aim was normally true, for her to miss the beast twice something must have happened. But she couldn't spare a glance, not when she was so close, not when she was a short distance from the monster, and would be able to strike it down in seconds.

Then something caught her foot. She tripped, her axe slipping from her hands as she hit the ground, hard. All her breath was knocked out of her, and she scanned the clearing for Tharja while she frantically tried to catch her breath. Then she saw the mage. Tentacles had sprung up all around her, forcing her attacks to miss as they ensnared her. And with a quick glance down at her foot, Cherche saw the tentacle wrapped around her foot, and knew she hadn't simply tripped. She had been grabbed, and yanked to the ground. 

"No!" she cried out. "No, no, no..." She reached desperately for her wayward axe, hoping to grip it and cut herself free, continuing her assault before the beast could ensnare her like it had Tharja. But before she could grab the weapon, she saw the vines all over the floor of the clearing begin to move. And realization struck her. The creature hadn't been resting. In fact, there was no indication that it was tired in the slightest as the writhing appendages grabbed her, coiling tightly around her limbs and mouth and lifting her up into the air. She glanced towards her comrade, and found Tharja in the same position. 

The mage was angry, livid even, as she tried desperately to break free from the monster's grip. Cherche struggled as well, but before long, each of the girls realized they wouldn't be able to escape. Whatever happened, was going to happen. As this bleak thought set in, the creature began moving its pink, aphrodisiac-laden tentacles towards them, preparing to explore their bodies as it had all the other women it had encountered.

But when it recalled Tharja's attacks on it, interrupting it countless times, and how close Cherche had come to striking it down with her axe, it felt anger. The same anger that had caused it to go to such lengths in its work on Cordelia. Though this time, it had more plans. With no known forces on patrol, it had all the time inn the world to toy with Tharja and Cherche, and it planned to take advantage of that.

As if in response to this new plan, the beasts pink tentacles began probing them, and exploring any exposed areas they could find. Meanwhile, the blue vice-like appendages were brought out once more. Before long, Tharja and Cherche were left with nothing more than tatters of clothing, their bodies exposed to the beast and each other.

Tharja had joked that her body was but only one with killing for, but one she had killed for in the past, and it was no different now. Her body was incredible, slender where she should be, and slightly plump where she shouldn't be, it was a man's wildest dream. Cherche, on the other hand, had the type of body that could only come from intense training; slender with her muscles standing out in slight definition. 

Cherche tried to call out to Tharja, to offer some form of encouragement, but found the tentacle wrapped around her head muffled her too much, able only to moan or groan against the smooth flesh. And despite their best efforts to resist, both Tharja and Cherche found it hard to resist the occasional moan. The pink appendages were enjoying their bodies, causing anywhere they lingered to become increasingly sensitive to their touch.

A curious focus seemed to be placed on the Shepherds' backs, as if the monster were giving them a massage. But as the massage continued, the aphrodisiac that coated the appendages was being worked in deeper and deeper, making them more sensitive by the minute. Eventually, the slightest touch would elicit a moan from the beast's victims. The creature spread its pink appendages all over the girls' bodies, probing at them and toying with them, giving them no chance to calm down.

Tharja couldn't stand the beast's touch, and was absolutely livid that she had no way to fight back. But with the heat of arousal spreading through her without any hope of her release, she couldn't keep her mind from wandering. She wondered what Robin would think if they saw her like this? Completely restrained, being pleasured by an otherworldly monster. The thought thrilled her, but she couldn't push it away. Before long, she was at her very limit, and as the beast slipped a pink tentacle into her wet cunt, she came. 

Her breath hitched in her throat, and her back arched as much as her restraints would allow, and the moan that escaped her was much more desperate than any she had made yet, causing Cherche to look at her in curiosity. She noticed the pleasure written all over the mage's face, and the trembling of her legs that hadn't yet faded, and she was shocked. She had thought the dark mage would resist the beast with no trouble, but it seemed she was already succumbing to the pleasure. Cherche couldn't help but worry about Tharja. It hadn’t taken much for the monster to break her, and force her to come, planting a seed of doubt within Cherche. But Cherche was determined to resist, to refuse to give the beast what it wanted. 

Yet already Cherche had become so sensitive, the slightest touch was enough to force a moan out of her, and her limit seemed closer and closer. It was then that the creature slipped an aphrodisiac-laden tentacle into Cherche’s cunt, and brought out its thin, orange tentacles. Tharja's eyes widened, as she wondered what these could do. And if it would lead to more fantasies about Robin. 

Having already been broken, already forced to come (mostly) against her will, it was much harder for Tharja to resist giving in completely. Both of them watched the other as the thin, orange tentacles raised up behind them. Each could only assume the same was happening to them through watching the other, but neither could call out any sort of warning or reassurance.

Suddenly, they struck. The tentacles swung furiously, lashing them both along the back. The pain was astounding, but the aphrodisiac had a noticeable effect, as the pain was mingled with pleasure. The beast continued whipping them, and was thrilled by the moans of pleasure and pain it brought forth. Again, Tharja broke first. As she escaped further into her fantasies, the beast had little trouble breaking the mage that had once been its greatest nuisance.

Cherche, though she harbored no fantasies that would boost the creature's efforts, soon found herself closer and closer to her breaking point. She knew the whipping was driving her there, which only served to fill her with shame. Sure, the creature had made it pleasurable, but that didn't change the fact that she was being whipped, and hurt by an otherworldly monster. Yet, no matter how much she tried to fight it through logic or determination, the next hit drove her to the very precipice. 

With one more hit, and the continued teasing of her cunt coupled with a tentacle beginning to tease her ass, she was forced over the edge. The nature of her orgasm, coupled with the eternity it felt like she had resisted it, coupled to make it the best of her entire life. She found herself moaning so lewdly through the tentacle that covered her mouth, that Tharja snapped out of her fantasy, and looked up at her with concern. But as the creature hit the dark mage once more, she slipped back into her dream state as she came, the pain and pleasure were so unbearable she couldn’t resist. 

Once both of the warriors had been broken, the creature seemed prepared to move on. It shifted them, pulling them closer together and slowly but forcefully adjusting them into more open positions. After the beast was satisfied, it began to focus its pink tentacles on their entrances, working the slick appendages in and out of them, making sure they were both sensitive and lubricated. 

The process was not at all uncomfortable, but both of the Shepherds knew exactly what must come next. And sure enough, the beast's red, penis-like tentacles emerged from the knot. Both Cherche and Tharja began struggling once more, and tried to bite at or shout through the tentacles that muffled them. Neither wanted this monster to claim their first time, as it already had with so many of their comrades. But the camp was so far, and they had wanted to keep this between themselves to keep the others' shame at a minimum, nobody else would come for them.

Everything seemed so futile, how could they do anything to fight the monster? And as Cherche felt the pink appendages pull out of her, and begin teasing at her breasts and nipples, and saw the same happening to Tharja, it was obvious they were out of time.

Suddenly, she felt the warm pressure of the appendages as they pushed against both of her entrances. Tharja felt the same novel presence, and grew livid. Her first time was supposed to be Robin, not some damn monster she had summoned from God's knew where. She bit fiercely at the tentacle covering her mouth, while tossing her head to pull it into the bite. She felt its flesh give beneath her teeth, and then her mouth was free. 

"Help!" She called out, desperately. She continued shouting, and as Cherche followed her lead, biting her own tentacle and joining in her shouts, the two made eye contact, and felt pride in their victory, even if it were minor. Even if it amounted to nothing.

But it had a cost. Once more, the creature was angered. It penetrated them, ramming its appendages into each of them, in both their cunt and ass at the same time. The shouts turned to gasps of surprise, and then desperate whimpers as their bodies betrayed them. With all of the preparations the beast had made, the pleasure was unbearable. It was only a matter of time before both of them were panting, their breath coming quickly and raggedly as their resistances were shattered. 

Soon, two more red tentacles joined in, forcing their way down the warriors' throats, and silencing them once more. As the monster pounded away at them, Tharja and Cherche tried desperately to fight the pleasure building up within them. The Plegian found it more difficult, especially after wondering how it would feel with Robin instead, and soon found herself in the throes of yet another orgasm.

The beast sped its assault, pounding into the girls faster and further than it had before, and pushing itself so far down their throats that they could do nothing but sputter and gag on its tentacles, and gasp greedily at any air it allowed them. 

After a few moments of this, they began to grow light headed. Without enough oxygen to sustain her resistance, Cherche broke once more, her back arching as she felt the orgasm rock through her entire body, making her shudder from the incredible release as pleasure washed over her. It seemed the creature reached its limit as well, as its appendages began to pulse and tremble, before firing loads of hot come down their throats, and into their cunts and asses, filling them up and them spilling out of them.

Tharja began to black out, and heard a fierce roaring she assumed was part of her body shutting itself down. But Cherche would recognize the sound anywhere. It could only be one thing; the roar of her faithful wyvern steed, Minerva. The tentacles retreated, apparently deciding a wyvern was too much to handle. As Tharja and Cherche collapsed onto the ground gasping for air, Minerva struck the monster.

Though it had managed to avoid spears, axes, and even fireballs, the sheer animal ferocity of the wyvern as it defended its friend and rider were too much for the beast. A sickening crunch was heard as Minerva bit into the bulk of tentacles that made up the monster's body, followed by a high pitch screech. Tharja and Cherche watched joyously as the monster that had caused them and their friends so much trouble was eradicated, even if it had achieved a victory over them. 

As the wyvern's jaws crushed and tore at the monster, however, it began to glow. So, too, did the tome Tharja had brought along just in case. The creature began to fade away, while the book continued glowing. Eventually, Minerva had nothing but empty air between her jaws, and the book stopped glowing. Tharja rose, along with Cherche. Cherche went to her wyvern, patting her snout affectionately and thanking her, while Tharja walked over to the tome, and bent to pick it up. But as her fingers touched it, it vanished.

With the tome and the creature gone, no trace left behind but the stories each of its victims swore to keep to themselves (Miriel had even more incentive than the others), Tharja couldn't help but wonder what could have happened to the tome. Did it simply fade from existence after its use? Or had it slipped into some other dimension as an attempt to escape? She only hoped that whoever happened to find it next would be wise enough to leave it be, rather than flirt with the unknown.

**Author's Note:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) when will the government stop my sinful hands. Hopefully not before a sequel...


End file.
